Resistors are critical components in applications such as analog, logic, and mixed signal integrated circuits. With continued scaling of device features and demands for higher processing speeds, integrated circuits consume more and more power and generate more heat. Joule heating, a process by which a current passing through a resistor releases heat has become a major concern for resistors. Often, the heat generated by a resistor will impact the resistor's neighboring devices (e.g., transistors, capacitors, etc.) and interconnects resulting in reliability and performance issues. This is especially problematic in the area of metallization where metal layers are sandwiched between insulating materials on a substrate.
Various solutions have been proposed to provide heat dissipation to integrated circuits. One such method is to attach heat sinks to the backside of a die or printed circuit board. Another is to blow air using cooling fans. However, such methods address the heat dissipation for the device package and, therefore, may not be particularly suitable or efficient in conducting heat away from neighboring devices or interconnects of a resistor.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and structure for reducing the thermal impact on a resistor's neighboring devices and interconnects.